Floyd High
by samluvbna4eva
Summary: William Floyd high school goes to school on a ship. There is a mistake in giving out rooms. And eventrually our star crossed couple will be together. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge : Breaker High**

All the Scooby's, plus Angel goes to a school, "Breaker High" (Yes you can change name if you want) Which basically is a school set on a cruise ship, it goes pretty much all around the world, They have school on the ship and they learn about new cultures, by docking in many, many countries.

**Requirements:**

A mishap with names, which leads to Buffy and Angel ending up sharing room. When they find this out they've already been fully booked and teamed up girls in their various rooms and boys in theirs. (It's a high school, Of course they don't want girls and boys sharing)

Many situations with Nudity, Like Buffy walking in on Angel changing vise versa.

Buffy and Angel pull pranks on each other to hind the fact that they like each other.

Buffy gets pregent and they are forced to hind it. So neither is sent home.

Buffy gives birth before the school year is over.

**Include 2 or more of these:**

When they reach scottland,all boys have to wear kilts, and Angel COUGHSunfortunatly COUCH has his pulled down and turns out he ware it naturally (Meaning, No Underwear).

A sex-ed class, that's just a TAD too late in Buffy and Angel's case.

When they reached France Buffy gets a lot of attention from French guys, which makes Angel immensely jealous. (Have this before they admit their feelings for each other)

When they get to Brazil they camp out in the nature in hammocks and Buffy and Angel share one.

**William**

**Floyd**

**By:Samluvbna4eva and Lpfano62**

**Rated:NC-17**

**Title: William Floyd (Real school not a ship school)**

**Disclaimer: All Character's belong to Joss Wheden not us. Exact the baby and principle Zagorski**

**Couples:a/b eventrually,s/f,a/d,w/o,x/c,g/j**

**Rated:NC-17**

**Summary: William Floyd high school goes to school on a ship. There is a mistake in giving out rooms. And eventually our star crossed couple will be together. Read to find out more.**

**By:Samluvbna4eva and LPfano62**

**Information on Characters:**

Buffy Anne Summers

Age:17

Birthday: January 19,1980

Hometown:Sunnydale,California

Angel Liam O'Connor

Age:17

Birthday: January 13,1980

Hometown:Sunnydale,California

Willow Ann Rosenburg

Age:17

Birthday:Febuary 18,1980

Hometown:Sunnydale,California

Alexander "Xander" Lavalle Harris

Age:18

Birthday: March 22,1979

Hometown:Sunnydale,California

Denial "Oz" Kenith Osborne

Age:17

Birthday:Febuary 11,1980

Hometown:Sunnydale,California

Cordelia Anastasia Chase

Age:17

Birthday: April 2,1980

Hometown:Sunnydale,California

William "Spike" Denial Fallen

Age:17

Birthday:January 30,1980

Hometown:Birminham,England

Faith Lynn LeDoux

Age:17

Birthday: June 12,1980

Hometown:Sunnydale,California

Riley Eric Finn

Age:16

Birthday:Augest 30,1980

Hometown:Sunnydale California

Darla Danielle Dickenson

Age:17

Birthday: July 13,1980

Hometown:Sunnydale,California

Rupert Ragon Giles

Age:40

Birthday:Febuary 20,1968

Hometown:Birminham,England

Jennifer Elisabeth Calendar

Age:38

Birthday: July 28,1970

Hometown: Kansas city, Kansas.

Theresa Cecelia Zagorski

Age:50

Birthday: July 30,1947

Hometown: Long Island, New York

It was August 1998 and William Floyd High School was starting school. All of the students were boarding the ship to start a 10 month school year. Principle Zagorski greeted all the students as they boarded the ship.

"Good Morning Miss. Rosenberg" Principle Zagorski says smiling.

"Good morning to you to Principle Zagorski" Willow says shaking Mrs. Zagorski's hand.

"Your in room 1 with Cordelia Chase" Principle Zagorski says handing her the key to the room.

The next person that walked up to Principle Zagorski was William "spike" Denial Fallen. He walked up as Principle Zagorski said "Hello Shithead".

"Hey you Bloody Bastard Hello to you too" Spike says walking up to Principle Zagorski.

"You better be good this year Shithead" Principle Zagorski says looking at the bleach blonde.

"Whatever Mrs." Spike says smirking.

"Your in room 2 with Xander Harris" Principle Zagorski said handing him his key.

"You roomed me up with this Bloody Prick" Spike says walking away to his room.

The next person to walk up was Riley Eric Finn. Principle Zagorski says "Good Morning Fuckface".

"morning Principle Zagorski" Riley says frowning.

"Your in room 3 with Denial Ozbourne" Principle Zagorski says handing him the key to the room.

"Thank you Principle Zagorski" Riley says taking the key and walking away.

As Riley walked away Principle Zagorski Mumbled "Welcome Fuckgace". Principle Zagorski turned around just as Darla walks up.

"Hello Slut" Principle Zagorski says with a grin

"Wait until I call my father hears about this" Darla says taking her cell phone out.

"Go ahead Slut your in room 4 with Faith LeDoux" Principle Zagorski says giving her the keys.

"Whatever Principle Zagorski" Darla says taking the key and dialing her father's number.

"Fuck off Ms. Dickerson" Principle Zagorski says pointing her away.

As Darla walked away Principle Zagorski heard "Daddy Principle Zagorski called me a Slut." Principle Zagorski turned back around with a smirk on her face. Just than Angel O'Connor walked up.

"Hello Mr. O'Connor Welcome back" Principle Zagorski says shaking his hand.

"Morning Principle Zagorski How have you been" Angel says sucking up to the principle.

"I'm fine Mr. O'Connor your in room 5" Principle Zagorski says handing him the key.

"Thanks Principle Zagorski bye" Angel says walking away.

The last person to show up was Buffy summers. Principle Zagorski turned around and said "Hello Ms. Summers",

"Hello Principle Zagorski" Buffy says stopping in front of Mrs. Zagorski.

"Your in room 5 Ms.Sommers" Principle Zagorski says handing her the key.

"Thank you Principle Zagorski" Buffy says taking the key and walking away.

Principle Zagorski walked away too and went back to her room she was staying in. Buffy summers was walking up to her room just as Angel finished unpacking his stuff. Buffy walked into her room and saw her room mate for the first time.

"Your not a girl" Buffy says with shock.

"And your not a boy" Angel says looking up at her from putting his clothes away.

"Principle Zagorski said this was my room" Buffy says walking over to the other bed and putting her bag down.

"She said this was my room too" Angel says sitting down on his bed.

"Well we have a problem her" Buffy says putting her hands on her lap.

"Yeah we should go see Principle Zagorski" Angel says standing up.

"Yeah good idea" Buffy says standing up too.

Angel followed Buffy to the door and asked "What's your name anyway".

"Buffy...Buffy summers What about you?" Buffy says looking up at him.

"Angel...Angel O'Connor" Angel says with a smile.

"That's a ...Creepy but cute name for a guy" Buffy says with a smile.

"Oh and Buffy is...Normal and cute at the same time" Angel says smiling.

Buffy and Angel walked into Principle Zagorski's office and went to sit in the seats in front of Principle Zagorski's desk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Nice to see you guys again. What may I help you with." Principle Zagorski asks with a smile.**_

_**"yeah principle Zagorski you can Help us. You can tell me why we have the same room" Buffy asks looking at the principle.**_

_**"What the hell are you talking about" Principle Zagorske asks with shock.**_

_**"What Buffy means is that you assigned us the same room even though you have a policy. No girls and boys in the same room." Angel says a little loudly.**_

_**"Mr. O'Connor and Ms. Summers there is no possible way for me to change the rooms now. There is no more rooms to give away." Principle Zagorski says with no emotion.**_

_**"Fine whatever but you did this not us." Buffy says getting up out of the chair.**_

_**"I can accept that Ms. Summers" Principle Zagorski says with a smile.**_

_**"Good" Buffy says walking out of the office.**_

_**Angel followed Buffy out of the office. As Buffy walked ahead of him he finally thought about how attractive this small blonde was. How she always moved her hips a certain way when she walked. Angel was bought out of his daze when Buffy started talking to him.**_

_**"Angel are you okay" Buffy asks with a hint of laughter.**_

_**"Yeah just thinking" Angel answers unlocking there room.**_

_**"Okay" Buffy says walking into the room ahead of him.**_

_**"I'm going to the Bronze tonight you wonna come." Angel asks out of the blue.**_

_**"Yeah sure I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend and friends there." Buffy says walking over to her bed.**_

_**"Oh cool while why don't you use the bathroom first. While I finish unpacking "Angel says walking to his open suitcase.**_

_**"Okay thanks" Buffy says grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom.**_

_**Buffy took a quick shower and got dressed. She got dressed in a pair of low cut light blue jeans. She also put a light blue blouse. She put neutral make up on and curled her hair into small tricklets around her face and shoulders. She than put a pair of black knee high boots on. Buffy walked out of the bathroom as Angel finished unpacking his suitcase.**_

_**"You can use the bathroom now" Buffy says opening her suit case.**_

_**"Okay thanks" Angel says without looking up.**_

_**When Angel did look up he saw Buffy and without thinking said "You look Beautiful.**_

_**"Thanks" Buffy says stopping what she was doing to look up at him.**_

_**"Welcome" Angel says walking to the bathroom and going in.**_

_**Angel took a quick shower and got dressed. He changed into a red silk shirt on and a pair of black jeans on. He than gelled and put small spikes in his hair. He than put a pair of black boots on. When he walked out of the bathroom Buffy was still unpacking. He walked out of the bathroom unnoticed and walked over to his bed. But he didn't know that Buffy saw him walk out of the bathroom and was now watching him. As Buffy watched him she thought about how handsome Angel really was.**_

_**"You ready to go" Angel asks standing up.**_

_**"Yeah let's go" Buffy says walking over to the door.**_

_**They both left there room to go to the Bronze. When they got there Buffy saw here friends and boyfriend sitting at a table. Her and Angel walked over.**_

_**"Hey guys" Buffy says walking up to them. **_

_**"Hey Buffy" Riley says lightly kissing her lips.**_

_**"Hey Buffster Who's the guy?" Xander says pointing to Angel.**_

_**"Oh guys this is Angel. Angel these are Xander , Willow , Oz , Cordelia , And Riley." Buffy says pointing to everyone.**_

_**"Hey everyone" Angel says looking at them.**_

_**"I'm Riley Buffy's boyfriend." Riley says shaking Angel's hand.**_

_**Angel noticed Faith , Darla , and Spike over at anther table and said bye. Angel slowly walked away and went to his friends.**_

_**"So Buffster when'd you meet Angel" Xander asked with a smile.**_

_**"His my room mate." Buffy says sitting down at the table. With Riley standing behind her.**_

_**"What I thought there was No boys and No girls to a room" Riley asked passively putting his arms around Buffy.**_

_**"There was a mistake with the computers and we got put together. principle Zagorski said she had no more rooms so I'm stuck with Angel. And that's okay with me. " Buffy says looking at all of her friends.**_

_**"That's okay with you. What if it's not okay with me? " Riley practically yelled to Buffy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meanwhile Angel , Darla , Spike , and Faith were sitting a few tables down. They were talking about what trouble they were going to start that school year. As they were in the middle of there conversation Angel heard Riley yell at Buffy.**_

_**"Wonder what the Hell's shoved up that guys ass " Spike says snickering at the thought.**_

_**"Who's that girl" Faith asked after slapping Spike upside the head.**_

_**"That's Buffy Summers. She's Mr. room mate." Angel says watching the scene around him.**_

_**"What the Fuck that's bot fair what about the Bloody Fucking rule. Mrs. Z says no Boys or girls are to share a room." Spike practically scratched out.**_

_**"There was a mistake in the computers. And me and Buffy got the same room. It's No big deal." Angel says looking at his pissed off friend.**_

_**" Bullshit you Bugger. It's not fair." Spike says looking at Angel.**_

_**"Hey I didn't choose this. But Hell I'm not passing this up." Angel says with a smile.**_

_**"What the hell don't I have a say in this. I mean being your girlfriend has to mean something" Darla says a little ticked off.**_

_**"I'm not in the mood right now Darla." Angel says looking at his girlfriend for the first time.**_

_**Back to Buffy , Riley , Willow , Oz , Xander , and Cordelia. Riley was still yelling about this whole sharing room situation.**_

_**"I don't give a Fuck. I'm your boyfriend and your sharing a room with anthor guy. " Riley yelled really ticked.**_

_**"Stop being an asshole your making an ass out of yourself." Buffy says calmly.**_

_**"I'll give you asshole." Riley says slapping Buffy across the face.**_

_**"You asshole."Buffy says holding the side of her face.**_

_**"Oh my god Buffy. I'm so sorry." Riley says wide eyed not believing what he just did.**_

_**Riley did the wrong the wrong thing by hitting Buffy just now. Cause Angel saw the whole thing and was heading over there unnoticed.**_

_**"Get away from me Riley. I need space right now to think this over." Buffy says trying to walk away.**_

_**"Buffy wait please." Riley says grabbing Buffy's arm.**_

_**"Get off me now." Buffy says trying to get away.**_

_**"No not till you let me finish talking to you. "Riley says a little ticked.**_

_**Angel just than walked up and said "She said to let her go now."**_

_**"Mind your own business man" Riley bite out not taking his eyes off Buffy.**_

_**"No cause your fighting over me sharing a room with Buffy. So it has to do with me. So apparently it's my business." Angel let out a little pissed that he still didn't let Buffy go.**_

_**" For the last time get out of here." Riley let out tighten his grip on Buffy.**_

_**"No you let Buffy go now. Before I go anywhere." Angel says clenching his hands in and out of fists. And he held his arms down to the sides of his body.**_

_**"Angel it's okay." Buffy says almost pleading for him to stop.**_

_**"Let...her...go...now" Angel says slowly so he heard him clearly.**_

_**"No" Riley let out looking at Angel.**_

_**"I warned you" Angel says punching Riley and grabbing Buffy before she went down to the floor with Riley.**_

_**Riley was knocked out and no one cared after what he did. Everybody left him there on the floor. Angel led a still shaken Buffy to there room. He opened the door and led her in.**_

_**"I'm sorry about back there.' Buffy says sitting down on her bed still in the state of shock.**_

_**"It's not your fault. You didn't know that he was going to react like that.' Angel says bending down in front of her.**_

_**"His never acted like this before. I don't know what happened back there." Buffy says wrapping her wrist.**_

_**"If I was him I'd probley act the same way. If not worse." Angel says with a slight smile.**_

_**"What do you mean" Buffy asked a little confused.**_

_**"I mean if you were my girlfriend and I found out you were shar9ing a room with anthor guy. I'd probley act the same way." Angel says answering her question.**_

_**"Oh" Was all Buffy let out.**_

_**"How's your wrist" Angel asks pointing to her wrist.**_

_**"Fine , Sore but fine." Buffy says rubbing he wrist still.**_

_**"Okay why don't you get changed first for bed. We have classes early tomorrow" Angel says standing up.**_

_**"Thanks for the pep talk" Buffy says grabbing her pj's and walking into the bathroom.**_

_**"Welcome" Angel says as she closed the bathroom door.**_

_**As Buffy was getting changed Angel decided to get changed. His was in the process of putting his sweatpants on when Buffy walked out of the bathroom.**_

_**"Oh my god I'm sorry. I should have waited." Buffy says covering her eyes.**_

_**"It's okay I should have waited for you to finish in the bathroom to get changed." Angel says pulling his sweatpants up.**_

_**"Like I said I'm sorry." Buffy says looking at him.**_

_**"Let's just forget it even happened." Angel says getting into his bed.**_

_**"Okay" Buffy says getting into her bed.**_

_**"Night Buffy" Angel says shutting the light off.**_

_**"Night Angel" Buffy says getting comfortable in her bed "Angel".**_

_**"Umm" Angel answers turning to her.**_

_**"Do you snore" Buffy says innocently.**_

_**"I don't know it's been awhile since someone was in the position to tell me." Angel answers smiling.**_

_**Meanwhile in room 4 Darla and Faith were talking.**_

_**"I can't believe him. He was sticking up for that Bitch.' Darla spit out looking at Faith.**_

_**"Darla cool it he didn't do anything wrong but stick up for himself." Faith says slowly.**_

_**"I don't give a flying fuck. His my boyfriend.' Darla says even more pissed.**_

_**"The rate your going he'll break up with you" Faith says sitting down on her bed.**_

_**"He does that and it will be the last good relationship he'll ever be in." Darla says getting into her own bed.**_

_**In room 3 Riley is beyond pissed at Angel. He was pacing his room as Oz watched.**_

_**"Riley cool down" Oz says looking at his friend.**_

_**"No my girlfriend is sharing a room with that dick." Riley says continuing to pass back and fourth.**_

_**"Riley sit down. Buffy didn't choose this. It's not her fault. And your taking it out on her. You probley bruised her arm from the way you were holding her" Oz says coolly and slowly.**_

_**"I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just mad" Riley says roughly. **_

_**"We all know you didn't but you did. And she is really pissed" Oz says laying down on his bed.**_

_**"She'll forgive me eventually.' Riley says getting into his own bed.**_

_**"Just cool down and go to sleep. Talk to her tomorrow morning." Oz says shutting off the light.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meanwhile Angel , Darla , Spike , and Faith were sitting a few tables down. They were talking about what trouble they were going to start that school year. As they were in the middle of there conversation Angel heard Riley yell at Buffy. **_

_**"Wonder what the Hell's shoved up that guys ass " Spike says snickering at the thought. **_

_**"Who's that girl" Faith asked after slapping Spike upside the head. **_

_**"That's Buffy Summers. She's Mr. room mate." Angel says watching the scene around him. **_

_**"What the Fuck that's bot fair what about the Bloody Fucking rule. Mrs. Z says no Boys or girls are to share a room." Spike practically scratched out. **_

_**"There was a mistake in the computers. And me and Buffy got the same room. It's No big deal." Angel says looking at his pissed off friend. **_

_**" Bullshit you Bugger. It's not fair." Spike says looking at Angel. **_

_**"Hey I didn't choose this. But Hell I'm not passing this up." Angel says with a smile. **_

_**"What the hell don't I have a say in this. I mean being your girlfriend has to mean something" Darla says a little ticked off. **_

_**"I'm not in the mood right now Darla." Angel says looking at his girlfriend for the first time. **_

_**Back to Buffy , Riley , Willow , Oz , Xander , and Cordelia. Riley was still yelling about this whole sharing room situation. **_

_**"I don't give a Fuck. I'm your boyfriend and your sharing a room with anthor guy. " Riley yelled really ticked. **_

_**"Stop being an asshole your making an ass out of yourself." Buffy says calmly. **_

_**"I'll give you asshole." Riley says slapping Buffy across the face. **_

_**"You asshole."Buffy says holding the side of her face. **_

_**"Oh my god Buffy. I'm so sorry." Riley says wide eyed not believing what he just did. **_

_**Riley did the wrong the wrong thing by hitting Buffy just now. Cause Angel saw the whole thing and was heading over there unnoticed. **_

_**"Get away from me Riley. I need space right now to think this over." Buffy says trying to walk away. **_

_**"Buffy wait please." Riley says grabbing Buffy's arm. **_

_**"Get off me now." Buffy says trying to get away. **_

_**"No not till you let me finish talking to you. "Riley says a little ticked. **_

_**Angel just than walked up and said "She said to let her go now." **_

_**"Mind your own business man" Riley bite out not taking his eyes off Buffy. **_

_**The next morning in Buffy and Angel's room. The alarm clock went off at 6am. They had an hour to get ready before there first class. Buffy went into the bathroom while Angel was still in his bed to get changed. She forgot to lock the door to the bathroom. Buffy went into the bathroom and slowly stripped. As this was happening Angel got up and turned the light on. He was ruffling his hair as he walked to the bathroom. Angel was half asleep and not paying attention when he was doing this. All Angel heard was a scream from inside the bathroom. Angel looked up to see Buffy in her bra and panties. Buffy was covering herself or at least trying to cover herself with a shirt. **_

_**"Jesus I'm sorry" Angel says closing the door quickly. **_

_**Buffy quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. **_

_**"You can go in now" Buffy says walking out of the bathroom. **_

_**"I'm sorry I'm not a morning person as you can see. I should have knocked." Angel says looking up. **_

_**"It's okay I should have locked the door in the first place. But I forgot. It's to early in the morning for me." Buffy says sitting down to put her shoes on. **_

_**"At least we have something in comment" Angel says walking towards the bathroom with a smile. **_

_**"Yeah " Buffy says watching him close the door. **_

_**Just than there was a knock at the door. Buffy answered it to see Riley standing there. **_

_**"Hey can I come in" Riley asked pointing inside. **_

_**"No Riley you can't and I really don't feel like talking to you after last night.' Buffy says slowly closing the door. **_

_**"Buffy please.' Riley says as the door was shut in his face. **_

_**When Buffy closed the door Angel came out of the bathroom. **_

_**"Who was at the door." Angel asked walking out of the bathroom and over to his bed. **_

_**"Riley he wanted to talk. I sent him away" Buffy says leaning against the door. **_

_**"Don't be mad at him he was just mad you we're sharing a room with me." Angel says putting his shoes on. **_

_**"I'm not mad about that. I'm mad about the way he man handled me last night.' Buffy says watching Angel stand up. **_

_**"Okay well than I take that remark back" Angel says grabbing his books. **_

_**"Thanks though" Buffy says also grabbing her books. **_

_**"Welcome" Angel says opening the door. **_

_**"So what's your first class" Buffy asked following him out. **_

_**"History what about you" Angel asks closing the door. **_

_**"Same" Buffy answered with a slight smile. **_

_**They walked together to there history classroom. When they got there they saw a man about 40 talking to principle Zagorski. He had glasses , and was wearing twid. **_

_**"Yes Mrs. Zagorski I understand" Mr. Giles says with a small smile. **_

_**"Good now if any of these Fuck faces give you trouble send them to me. Exactly Mr. Finn and Mr., Fallen." Mrs. Zagorski says with a smile. **_

_**"Okay Mrs. Zagorski" Giles says walking into the classroom. **_

_**As principle Zagorski was walking away she bumped into Buffy and Angel. **_

_**"Morning Mr. O'Connor and Ms. Summers" Principle Zagorski says walking up. **_

_**"Morning" Buffy says stopping in front of her. **_

_**"Morning Principle Zagorski" Angel says also stopping in front of her. **_

_**"Where are you two heading now" Principle Zagorski asks looking at them up and down. **_

_**"History with Mr. Giles ma-ma" Angel says tilting his head in the direction of the door. **_

_**"Okay well go on before your late." Principle Zagorski says walking away. **_

_**Angel and Buffy walked in to see there friends waiting. Angel went in his own direction and Buffy went her own way. Buffy walked over too Willow , Oz , Cordelia , and Riley.**_

"**_Hey guys" Buffy says sitting down._**

_**"Hey Buffster. What's up?" Xander asks a little too cheery for her likening.**_

_**"Nothing been better though" Buffy says looking at Riley.**_

_**"Can I have everyone's attention please. When I call your name please say here" Mr. Giles says with a smile.**_

_**"Angel O'Connor" Giles says looking around.**_

_**"Here" Angel says raising his hand.**_

_**"Okay Willow Rosenburg" Giles says looking around.**_

_**"Here" Willow says with a smile.**_

_**"Alexander Harris" Giles says looking up.**_

_**"Here Offortuatlly" Xander says with a smile.**_

_**Everybody in the class started laughing including Mr. Giles.**_

_**"Okay now William Fallen" Giles says with a smile.**_

_**" I'm Bloody here" Spike says waving his hand.**_

_**"Riley Finn" Giles says looking around again.**_

_**"Over here" Riley says raising his hand.**_

_**"Cordelia Chase" Giles says slowly looking up.**_

_**"I'm here" Cordelia says with the biggest amile.**_

_**"Darla dickenson" Giles says looking up.**_

_**"Here" Darla says waving her hand.**_

_**Faith DeDoux" Giles says sounding Faith's last name out.**_

_**"Here" Faith says a little loudly.**_

_**"Buffy Summers" Giles says with a smile.**_

_**"Here" Buffy says looking up.**_

_**"Denial Osborne" Giles says**_

_**"Here" Oz says looking up.**_

_**"Okay now let's get started by handing out your history textbooks and book cards." Giles says with a smile.**_

_**Everybody groaned cause of all the things they already had to carry. Now they had the textbook. it was only first period.**_

_**"Okay everybody come up here and get a textbook and a card sign out sheet." Giles says pointing to the stuff in front of him.**_

_**Everyone got up and did what they were told. They grabbed a textbook and filled these sheet's out.**_

_**"Okay everyone put your names in your textbooks and hand your cards in." Giles says with a smile.**_

_**Before anyone realized it the bell rang. Everyone exact for Mr. Giles got up and went to there next class. They were all heading to computer class. About three minutes later the 2nd bell rang. Everyone was in the computer classroom by this time. Miss Calendar was sitting at her desk.**_

_**"hello everyone we're going to give out your books first and than will go from there." Miss. Calendar says passing out the sign out sheets.**_

_**Everybody got a textbook and a sign out sheet. We all filled it out and put our names in the textbook. We had the rest of the period to ourselves exact for when Miss. Calendar was doing the attendance for the class.**_

_**"So what class you have next peaches." Spike asked with a smirk.**_

_**"Math what about you?" Angel asks his best friend.**_

_**"English. For god sakes I'm British I no enough English" Spike spit's out.**_

_**"Be good baby. Can't afford a detention on the first day." Faith says wrapping his arm.**_

_**"Whatever Luv" Spike says looking at his girlfriend.**_

_**"Baby what about you? What do you have next?" Angel asks his girlfriend casually.**_

_**"Health God help me" Darla spit's out still mad at Angel for last night.**_

_**Meanwhile across the room Buffy,Willow,Xander,Cordelia,Oz,And Riley were talking.**_

_**"So Buffster where you going next " Xander asks putting Buffy's back.**_

_**"Math what about you guys?" Buffy asks frowning.**_

_**"Math" Willow says snuggling into Oz.**_

_**"Health" Cordelia let out distracted with the class.**_

_**"Free" Xander says smiling.**_

_**"We're all happy for you really" Cordelia says sarcastically.**_

_**"English" Riley says looking at Buffy.**_

_**"What about you Oz?" Willow asks tugging on his shirt.**_

_**"What oh I'm with you and Buffy. I got Math too." Oz says coming out of his daze.**_

_**The bell rang and everybody headed to there respective classes. By time 5th period came everyone had at least 3 textbooks in there hands and whatever other books they had. The day went by very fast. Nobody realized it until 8th period ended and everyone went back to there rooms. It turned out that Buffy and Angel had every class together. So they could always do homework together.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**It was 5pm by the time Buffy got back to the room. What she didn't know is that she was being followed by someone. Plus the fact that she was about to walk in on Angel just getting out of the shower. She put her key into the door and opened it. Angel looked up from putting his boxers on and when he saw who it was quickly pulled them up.**

"**Oh God Sorry. At least I used my key instead of just walking in like last time" Buffy says closing the door with a smile.**

"**It's okay it's my fault. Now what's wrong?" Angel says thinking god I love when she walks in on me. Better yet when I'm nude will be a step better. Damn where'd that come from.**

"**Nothing's wrong" Buffy says thinking God I hope he walks in on me more often cause damn he is so hot. Where'd that come from I'm dating Riley and his dating Darla. I shouldn't be thinking this stuff.**

"**Buffy I might have only known you a day and a half, But something's up with you" Angel says looking up at her while pulling his sweatpants on.**

"**It's Riley he want leave me alone. I think I'm going to break up with him" Buffy says walking to her bed.**

"**Now don't break up with him on my account" Angel says sitting down on his bed.**

"**Well it isn't your fault" Buffy said " I think his changed from whets happening this year and if he can't exact it than why should I go out with him."**

"**Well than forget what I said than" Angel says beginning to get in bed.**

"**Well anyway I think he's turning into a stalker" Buffy says while she changed in the bathroom.**

"**What do you mean" Angel asked looking at her when she stepped out of the bathroom.**

"**I mean that I felt someone follow me when I was walking down the hallway" Buffy says looking at Angel.**

"**Oh!" Angel says watching Buffy getting in the bed and thought damn she looks beautiful.**

"**Yeah so good night" Buffy said before turning off her light.**

"**Goodnight" Angel says turning off his light.**

**The next morning Angel got up early to take a shower. He went into the shower and quickly got washed up. When he got out off the shower he quickly got dried off and dressed. Before he left the bathroom he put a cup of water all over the bathroom floor. And into the hallway. He couldn't help but laugh at what he was doing. He couldn't help but think I love this girl and I'm going to show it. Angel slowly walked out of the bathroom just as Buffy started to stir, So she didn't see him walk out of the bathroom. Buffy got up and stretched.**

"**Morning" Angel says looking at her stretch.**

"**ning" Buffy says looking at him through half opened eyes.**

"**You really meant it when your not a morning person. And I thought I was bad" Angel says laughing at her.**

" **Ha-Ha I'm really laughing" Buffy says walking to the bathroom.**

**Angel watched with an amused smile on his face. Cause he knew what was going to happen next. Out of know where you see Buffy sliding down the bathroom floor.**

"**Ow"Buffy says leaning up on her elbows.**

"**Buffy" Angel says running over trying to hide his amused smile.**

"**I'm okay" Buffy says slowly getting up.**

"**You sure cause that was a hard fall" Angel asks with concern.**

"**Yeah I'm good" Buffy says leaning against the sink counter.**

**Angel walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. Once he closed the door he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Thinking to himself what a great idea it was to prank her like that. He keep saying in his head how much he loved her and he would do anything to get her for himself. Just than Buffy came out of the bathroom.**

"**Angel you in there some place" Buffy says waving her hand in front of the bathroom.**

"**Angel you in there some place" Buffy asked waving her hand in front of his face.**

"**Yeah I'm here" Angel says coming out of it.**

**Today they didn't have 1st,2nd,and 3rd period cause the teachers had a meeting. So most of the students went to the cafeteria to hang out with friends. Buffy was eating a banana and thinking of ideas to use it against Angel. She waited until Angel was deep in conversation to go through with her plan. She got up from her seat and slowly walked to a spot Angel will walk through. She laid the Banana under a napkin so he couldn't see it. Buffy than walked back over to her table.**

**A few minutes later Angel, Spike, Faith, and Darla got up from there table to leave. I watched the scene in slow motion as Angel fell right on his ass.**

"**Angel" Darla let out bending down next to him.**

"**I'm fine Darla get off of me" Angel says getting up off the ground.**

**Angel looked around the Cafeteria to see Buffy staring at him smiling. He rubbed his head and walked away thinking. Fine she wants to play that way I can too.**

**Meanwhile in Principle Zagorski's office. The teachers and principle Zagorski were having a staff meeting. While in the background you see Mrs. Zagorski's dog taking a crap. Which you can tell that Mrs. Zagorski is a fan of pets. But anyway you see Buffy sneak in and pick up the shit that the dog did. Buffy left the same way she came in. Since Angel was to busy doing homework to notice Buffy put crap on the bathroom floor so when he goes to the bathroom he'll step in it. Buffy walked out and sat down and pulled out her homework for the classes she did have.**

"**Hey what did you get for this?" Angel asked pointing at one of his math problems.**

" **I got 35. Why?" Buffy asked looking at him.**

"**Just checking since I think I got it wrong" Angel said getting up to go to the bathroom. When he went to the bathroom he was looking towards Buffy when he stepped into the crap. "What the Fuck! How the hell did shit get into the fucking bathroom" Angel yelled and on top of that he was barefooted when he stepped in it. Buffy kept a straight face when he came in. " Do you know how shit ended up in the bathroom." Angel asked her after he cleaned it up and cleaned of his foot.**

**Buffy kept a straight face when she said this " I guess an animal ended up in out room that's probley what happened"**

" **Right" Angel said and than Buffy couldn't hold it in any longer she busted out laughing "what" Angel asked while Buffy is thinking I can't believe he believed me.**

"**Nothing" Buffy said still laughing and Angel just caught on and yelled " Oh Shit". "Nope you stepped in it" Buffy said still laughing that she fell to the floor holding her stomach. Angel thought in his head I'll get you for this so don't worry. Buffy finally begin to calm down.**

"**So where'd you find the shit?" Angel asked looking at her as she finished her homework.**

"**I got it from Mrs. Zagorski's dog" Buffy said still smiling and thought he looks cute when he's mad.**

"**Oh and you didn't get caught" Angel said thinking yeah I'll get you back for this.**

"**Yeah, I didn't get caught" Buffy says finishing the last sentence for her homework.**

"**Well I'm off to bed" Angel said going to change and thinking of away to get at Buffy.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**After Angel turned off his light, Buffy went over to her laptop and played a game of spider. And she listened to Music for awhile and than decided to go to bed.**_

_**The next morning Angel got up early to get the supplies he'll need for his plan. He was going to put a bucket full of flour above the door. He was going to get payback and this was it. Angel might love her but this had to be done. He went to the custodian's office and got a bucket and rope. Than went to the Cafeteria to get a bag of flour. When he got back to the room Buffy was gone. She most has meet up with Willow or something. I started to hang the bucket full of flour above the door and hung it there.**_

_**"I hate to have to do this Buffy, but payback is a Bitch." Angel says tying the rope on the door knob.**_

_**There was no first period so Buffy was heading back to her room. Angel heard the door starting to open and ran into the bathroom. Buffy opened the door and all you saw was a cloud of white smoke. A few minutes later the smoke disappeared and Buffy was white as a ghost's ass. Angel came out of the bathroom with the straightest face ever.**_

_**"You did this didn't you" Buffy says pointing to Angel.**_

_**Angel just stood there with his hand on his stomach and a slightly disfigured face.**_

_**"I don't know what you're talking about" Angel coughed out trying not to smile.**_

_**"You're a Liar" Buffy yelled wiping her eyes.**_

_**"Yeah I'm a liar and you're a ghost" Angel says bursting out laughing.**_

_**"I'm really laughing" Buffy says closing the wide open door.**_

_**"Like I said payback is a bitch" Angel says still laughing.**_

_**Buffy just stood there staring at him. They slowly walked together until they were almost touching. Angel stopped laughing and looked down at her. There faces slowly moved closer and closer until there lips were inches apart. They finally touched and they began kissing passionate. When they pulled apart Buffy said "Sorry".**_

_**"I'm not" Angel says walking away to clean his mess.**_

_**Buffy just kept looking and thinking how much she loves him. She knew right than and there that she was breaking up with Riley sometime soon. Buffy went into the bathroom to get changed and washed up. Just than there was an annocentment on the speaker.**_

_**"Hello all teachers and students. We will be stopping in France for a few days. Make sure you have everything you need. Cause once we're off the boat we aren't coming back on" Principle Zagorski says into the speaker.**_

_**Upon hearing this all students groaned and teachers sighed. Everybody began packing for the stop. They would be there by this afternoon.**_

_**That Afternoon everyone was getting off the boat. Principle Zagorski was waiting at the end of the ladder.**_

_**"Shithead I don't want to hear you get yourself in any trouble" Principle Zagorski says looking at Spike.**_

_**"Bloody hell woman your spoiling all my fun" Spike says looking at the principle.**_

_**"Shitface you're not allowed to have fun" Principle Zagorski says laughing slightly.**_

_**"Whatever Woman" Spike says walking away.**_

_**Everybody got off the boat and headed into town. They were all walking to the hotel where they would be staying. On the way there everybody was walking with there friends. About 10 minutes into the trip all you heard was whistling and cheering. Angel looked to see what they were looking at...It was Buffy. One minute he was nice and calm. The next minute he was wrapped up with Jealousy.**_

_**"Look at the pretty girl" One of the French men says pointing towards Buffy.**_

_**"She pretty little one isn't she" The other French men say whistling.**_

_**"Ms.Sommers you're getting a wonderful welcoming" Principle Zagorski says looking at Buffy.**_

_**"I guess" Buffy says pulling her jacket closer together.**_

_**"Which is so not right? When everyone knows I'm better than her" Darla says glaring at the back of Buffy's head.**_

_**"Shut up Darla" Angel says with a glare towards Darla.**_

_**"Yeah shut up Bitch" Principle Zagorski says looking at Darla.**_

_**"Whatever Principle Zagorski" Darla says glaring at her.**_

_**They finally made it to the hotel. Everyone was put into the same rooms from the boat. So it was Oz/riley, Xander/Spike, Willow/Cordelia, Darla/Faith, and Buffy/Angel.**_

_**"I don't want to hear any funny business from any of you got it" principle Zagorski says looking at all the students.**_

_**A chorus of yeas was said by everyone.**_

_**"Good now go to your rooms and unpack your things. We're starting tomorrow" Principle Zagorski says handing out keys.**_

_**Everyone headed into different directions to there rooms including Mr.Giles, Ms.Calander, and Principle Zagorski.**_

_**Angel and Buffy got to there room and started to unpack. Buffy sat down on her bed and started rubbing her eyes.**_

_**"What's wrong" Angel asked sitting down on the side of his bed.**_

_**"Nothing I'm just creped out from before. Those guys don't even know me. And than Riley just stood there watching" Buffy says wrapping her arms around herself.**_

_**"Don't pay attention to those idiots. They just can't get any and try and get the next best thing that comes here" Angel says looking at her.**_

_**"I know but it's still creepy" Buffy says lying back in her bed.**_

_**"Just get some sleep and talk to Riley tomorrow" Angel says with a hint of Jealousy.**_

_**"Night" Buffy says shutting the light off.**_

_**"Night" Angel says lying back on his own bed.**_

_**The next morning there was pounding on the door. Angel and Buffy both jumped up. The pounding continued. Angel and Buffy both got up from there beds.**_

_**"Stay back" Angel says moving towards the door.**_

_**Buffy moved back into the corner as Angel's hand touched the door. HE slowly opened the door and saw 2 Frenchman there.**_

_**"What the hell do you want?" Angel asked a little harshly.**_

_**"We want the blonde lady. She very pretty. And we want her for ourselves" One of the Frenchman says wobbling back and forth.**_

_**"She's not yours and never will be yours. Why don't you go and get even more drunk" Angel says slamming the door in there faces.**_

_**Angel turned around and saw Buffy in the corner staring with wide eyes turned on the door.**_

_**"Well at least I can tell how popular I am" Buffy says a little in shock.**_

_**"Yeah I guess so. Oh and if I was you I think you should wear a hat or jacket. When you go outside" Angel says looking at her with amusement placed all over his face.**_

_**"Yeah I guess. And get that smile off your face buster" Buffy says pointing at Angel with a smile.**_

_**"Whatever" Angel says walking into the bathroom.**_

_**When Angel closed the door to the bathroom Buffy started thinking "Oh My God I can't believe I'm falling for my room mate. But his tall, dark, and handsome. I can definitely live with that". Angel came out of the bathroom to see Buffy ready. She was dressed in low cut dark blue jeans and a white pullover. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my key. I turned back around to look at her.**_

_**"You ready to go and learn about Frenchman" Angel asked with a smile.**_

_**"As ready as I'm going to be" Buffy says walking to the door.**_

_**"Let's get this over with than" Angel says opening the door.**_

_**They walked out and began walking to the lobby where they were supposed to meet everyone. When they reached the lobby Riley, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Xander were there. Including Principle Zagorski, Mr.Giles, and Ms.Calender.**_

_**"Hey guys" Buffy says walking up to them.**_

_**"Hey Buffy" Willow says with a smile.**_

_**"Yeah hey Buffster" Xander says looking up from kissing Cordelia.**_

_**"Hey Angel" Willow says polity looking at him.**_

_**"Hey guys" Angel says looking around at all of them.**_

_**Just than Spike, Darla, And Faith came walking up. They were talking back and forth not paying attention to anything around them.**_

_**"Finally took you shitheads long enough to get here" Principle Zagorski says smirking at them.**_

_**"Bloody hell woman it's only 7:30 in the morning give us a bleeding break" Spike regulated back at her.**_

_**"No we have places to be and things to do" Principle Zagorski says moving towards the door.**_

_**Everybody followed Principle Zagorski out of the hotel and into the street. Spike was the lost one out and cursing the whole time.**_

_**"Okay class today we're going to learn how the French people dress. So we're going to go through the shops and talk to all the clerks" Principle Zagorski says looking around.**_

_**"Bloody fucking hell woman now you're going to make us look at clothes. That is just bloody freaking wrong" Spike yelled at the top of his lungs.**_

_**Principle Zagorski just kept talking and annoying Spike "As I was saying your going to need to be broken up into 3 groups with either me,Ms.Calender,or Mr. Giles in one of them " Principle Zagorski says looking around. "So that means we need 2 groups of 3 and 1 group of 4."**_

_**People started looking around hoping that they got to pick there groups. But they didn't.**_

_**"Okay william, Riley, Darla, and Faith you're with me" Principle Zagorski says with a smirk.  
**_

_**"Xander, Willow, and Oz you're with me" Ms.Calender says with a smile.**_

_**"So that means Cordelia, Buffy, and Angel you're with me" Mr. Giles says rubbing his Glasses.**_

_**"Oh what's wrong Giles you don't like us" Angel says in his baby voice.**_

_**"No. It's just that I'm glad I didn't end with Spike but a little worried that I'm going to regret this" Giles says still rubbing his glasses.**_

_**"So deal if you can't than tuff" Cordelia said looking at Giles while Buffy snickered and Angel looked at her.**_

_**"What the hell is wrong with you?" Angel asked Buffy who was still snickering.**_

_**"Nothing" Buffy says as she snickered even more as she watched as Spike and Principle Zagorski was still bickering. Since Spike was still freaking about him going clothes shopping with Riley now?**_

_**With Spike and Principle Zagorski**_

_**"Fuck face deal or I'll make this even worse on you" Principle Zagorski said to Riley who was complaining too with Principle Zagorski.**_

_**"Hey you're not supposed to be on my side" Spike says turning towards Riley who didn't like the idea any better since his girlfriend is stuck with her guy room mate.**_

_**"Well let's say I'm not on your side since I have a reason why I am not happy with this as you are" Riley says as Spike continued on complaining about going clothes shopping as Riley tried his best to watch Buffy from where he is going.**_

_**Once Riley, Spike, And Principle Zagorski went into their clothes store. Riley lost where Buffy went.**_

_**Back with Angel, Buffy, Giles, and Cordy. They walked into their store.**_

_**"Okay, let's learn about how to dress like French people and maybe after if I get permission to go and see the museum" Giles said as they began to look around at the clothes.**_

_**"I'm out" Cordy said as she looked at Giles.**_

_**"Why want you stay in your room than. I'll just take Buffy and Angel than" Giles says looking at all three of them.**_

_**"Well I rather go clothes shopping than go to a boring Musiueam." Cordy said as she went through the racks of clothes in front of her.**_

_**"Is it okay with you two that we go to the museum" Giles asked looking at Angel and Buffy.**_

_**"Sure" Buffy said looking at him and than added "As long as you can defend me from those French man" she said pointing to the French men that began to crowd around the clothes store where there were.**_

_**"Okay, What about you Angel?" Giles asked looking at Angel who just stood there and not touching the racks of clothes in front of him.**_

_**"Whatever as long as we get away from these clothes" Angel says as he stopped in front of Buffy and Giles.**_

_**"Okay than" Giles says as he starts to help them out by getting dressed in French clothes and telling them why they wear them.**_

_**Angel, Buffy, Cordelia, and Giles all got dressed in Frenchman clothes to walk to the museum in. They walked back to the hotel first so Cordelia could go to her room. As Cordeila was walking back to her room Giles says "She doesn't like to learn anything does her?"**_

_**"Nope all that's on her mind is shopping for clothes and her boyfriend. If his lucky" Buffy says still hiding from all the Frenchman.**_

_**Meanwhile with Riley, William, Darla, Faith, and Principle Zagorski. They just got to a dress shop. They all went inside the shop.**_

_**"Bloody hell woman why the hell did you take us to a dress shop. There are only dresses and tuxes in here" Spike says looking at Principle Zagorski.**_

_**"Shut up shithead we're here to learn not play around with your girlfriend. And stop trying to start fights" Principle Zagorski says smirking at Spike.**_

_**"What ever Zagorski" Spike says moving away from the group.**_

_**"Spike gets your ass back over here now" faith says yelling at her boyfriend.**_

_**"Riley can we just get this done with please" Darla says sighing.**_

_**"Shut up fuckface. We leave when I say we leave" Principle Zagorski says moving father into the shop.**_

_**"Let's just do this already" Darla says moving to look around.**_

_**Meanwhile with Jenny, xander, Willow, and Oz. They walked into a clothes store and started looking around the store.**_

_**"Okay you guys can look around. Get an idea on what the French people wear. Just please don't leave this store" Ms. Calendar says looking at the 3 students.**_

_**"Okay Ms. Calendar" Willow says grabbing Oz's hand.**_

_**"When are we leaving back to the hotel" Xander starts to ask Ms.Calender.**_

_**"In about an hour or so" Ms. Calendar says with a small smile.**_

_**"Okay see you than" Oz says walking away with Willow and Xander.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**About an hour later everybody was back at the hotel and in there rooms.**_

_**Princple Zagorski told the leaders to each group meet her in the lobby. After all the leaders were there standing before her.**_

_**"So I called you all here to tell all of you to tell your group kids that they better be ready and up early to be heading back to the boat. Tomorrow," Principle Zagorski said as all the leaders just nodded thier heads to her "Okay now why wont you go and tell them what's going on and get ready for lnch. Wait, we will be leaving at 5am in the morning so that we can get a head start to Brazil."**_

_**"Okay see you in the morning" Giles says walking to his groups rooms. He told them all they had to get up bringht and early back to the ship.**_

_**Jenny and Princple Zagorski did the same thing.**_

_**In Buffy and Angel's room. Buffy was in bed reading a book. And Angel was in the bathroom. Buffy started dozing off with the book in her hand. By time Angel came out of the bathroom Buffy was asleep. She looked so cute when she was asleepAngel thought where did that come from Angel just continued looking at Buffy when there was a knock at the door. Angel walked and found Giles on the other side.**_

_**"Giles what are you doing here?" Angel asks letting his teacher into the room.**_

_**"All the teachers just got done talking to principle Zagorski. She said to be packed and ready to lead back to the boat by 5am. Figure I give you guys ahead start. Where's Buffy anyways?" Giles says looking around.**_

_**"She's asleep. These french people are really creeping her out" Angel says looking towards Buffy.**_

_**"How so?" Giles says in a concerned voice.  
**_

_**"Earlier today before we left 2 drunk french guys came to see Buffy. They kept saying that Buffy was there's" Angel says with concern.**_

_**"Than it was good you wear there for her. Cause we all know that Riley won't do anything" Giles says walking to the door.**_

_**"Yeah I know well I should start packing than" Angel says opening the door for Giles.**_

_**"Yes well good night" Giles says walking out the door.**_

_**Angel closed the door and headed over to the suitcases. Angel packed his clothes and than didn't have the heart to wake Buffy so he packed her clothes too. When done he started to get in his bed when Buffy began having a nightmare.**_

_**"No,No,No leave me alone, some one help me" Buffy says still sleeping.**_

_**Angel went to her bed and began to gently wake her "Buffy wake up it's just a dream".**_

_**Buffy jumped up with a start saying "NO"**_

_**"Ssshhh Buffy it was just a dream" Angel says taking her into his arms.**_

_**"It didn't feel like a dream Angel" buffy says with tears falling down her face "What was it about?"**_

_**"One of the frenchman started to do things to me. I I told him to stop but he didn't. God Angel it felt so real" Buffy says looking up at him.**_

_**"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Buffy. I like you" Angel says letting the last part out like a relief just left his body.**_

_**Buffy just looked at Angel and said "I like you too. But what are we going to do about Darla and Riley?."**_

_**"Don't worry about Darla and Riley right now. Just try and get some sleep. We have to get up at 5am to head back to the ship" Angel says slowly getting out of the bed.**_

_**"No...Please stay with me...Just hold me" Buffy let out not looking at him.**_

_**"Okay" Angel says getting into the bed with Buffy. He spooned his body against hers. Not to long after they were both asleep.**_

_**Around 4:30am Angel got up and tried to get out of the bed. Buffy held onto him.**_

_**"Baby we have to get ready it's 4:30am." Angel says with a smile on his face.**_

_**"Don't want to get up" Buffy says mumbling into her pillow.**_

_**"We have to or will have princple Zagorski up our ass's" Angel says getting out of the bed.**_

_**About 20 minutes later Angel and Buffy made there way out of the room. Angel had Buffy and his duffle bags over his one shoulder. And the other arm was wrapped thightly around Buffy who cling to him. When they got to the lobby Riley walked up and said "What the hell are you doing with my Girlfriend?"**_

_**"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Riley. You don't even care about me. If you cared you would have helped me with all those frenchman yesterday instead of standing there watching" Buffy says buring her head into Angel's side.**_

_**"So you rather be with this Bastard than me" Riley says a little ticked off.**_

_**"He at least cares and helps me out unlike you" Buffy says looking at Riley.**_

_**"Whatever Buffy. You have know idea what your losing" Riley says walking away.**_

_**"I'm not going to miss anything about you" Buffy says watching him leave.**_

_**Angel turned his attention back to Buffy "you going to be okay for a few cause I got to go deal with Darla. I'll meet you in our room okay"**_

_**"Yeah okay" Buffy says taking her bag.**_

_**"Okay" Angel says kissing her forhead.**_

_**Buffy walked over to Willow,Xander,Cordelia,and Oz. And Angel walked over to Spike,Faith,and Darla.**_

_**"Hey Buffster what's wrong?" Xander asks watching Buffy walk up.**_

_**"I just broke up with Riley" Buffy says sitting next to willow.**_

_**"What why Buffy?" Willow asked putting her arm around Buffy.**_

_**"Cause he doesn't care about what happends to me. Besides I don't like him. I like Angel. I always have" Buffy says looking at her friends.**_

_**"I never liked Riley" Cordelia says with a smile. "Angel on the other hand Hello salty goodness"**_

_**"Cordelia" Oz let out looking up from the spot he was staring at on the floor.**_

_**"What it's true" Cordelia says smiling at everyone.**_

_**Meanwhile over with Darla,Faith,Spike,and Angel.**_

_**"Hey Angel" Faith says looking at Angel.**_

_**"Yeah hey deadboy" Spike says not taking his eyes off of faith.**_

_**"Hey baby" Darla says sitting next to Angel.**_

_**"Hey everyone" Angel says sitting down.**_

_**"What's wrong deadboy?" Spike says finally taking his eyes off of Faith to look at Angel.**_

_**"Nothing Just want to get back on the boat. And most you call me that" Angel says a little ticked off at Spike.**_

_**"We going to the Bronze tonight?" Darla asks everyone.**_

_**"No I want to catch up on my sleep tonight. But I might stop by your room later" Angel says just as the teachers and Princple Zagorski walked into the lobby.**_

_**"Okay everyone grab your bags were starting to walk back to the boat. Go back to the groups you were in yesterday" Promcple Zagorski says walking to the front of the lobby.**_

_**Everyone sighed but did what they were told. Angel walked over to Buffy. He noticed that she was scared to walk outside alone. He walked over and took her bag and wrapped his arm around her waist.**_

_**"I want let them hurt you okay" Angel says looking down at her.**_

_**"I know I just want to get back on the boat and into our room" Buffy says walking towards the door.**_

_**When outside all of the frenchman started up with Buffy. She just buried herself closer to Angel.**_

_**"It's okay we're almost there" Angel says not taking his arms off of Buffy.**_

_**With Ms.Calender group. Willow,Oz,And Xander were talking.**_

_**"I can't believe Riley did that to Buffy" Willow says hotly.**_

_**"I never thought he was right for Buffy" Xander says looking at Willow.**_

_**"Oh guys" Oz says starting to say looking at them.**_

_**"What" Willow says and Xander say together looking at him.**_

_**"Just look" Oz says pointing to Buffy and Angel.**_

_**"Oh" They say together.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A few minutes later they were all back on the ship.**_

_**"Everybody go to your rooms for now. Classes start day after tomorrow" Princple Zagorski says looking at the group of students.**_

_**Everyone grabbed there stuff and headed to there rooms.**_

_**In angel and Buffy's room. Angel took the key out and let himself and Buffy in. Angel dropped the bags and led Buffy to her bed.**_

_**"I'm going to Darla's for a few. Why don't you get changed and lay down" Angel says bending down next to her.**_

_**"Okay" Buffy says looking at him.**_

_**"I'll be back soon" Angel says walking towards the door.**_

_**"I know" Buffy says laying back on the bed.**_

_**In Oz and Riley's room. Riley was beyound pissed that Buffy broke up with him. He was throwing stuff around the room. Oz was trying to claim him down. But it really wasn't working.**_

_**"Ri man stop it" Oz says trying to stop him.**_

_**"No that bitch broke up with me for that bastard" Riley says walking to the door.**_

_**"It wasn't cause if Angel and you know it Riley" Oz says looking at him.**_

_**"I don't care, There going to pay" Riley says walking out the door.**_

_**"Shit"Oz says sitting down on his bed.**_

_**In Darla and Faith's room. Faith was about to leave to goto the Bronze. And Darla was getting ready for bed.**_

_**"Darla i'm leaving. I'll be back in a few" Faith says grabbing her keys.**_

_**"Okay" Darla says sitting on her bed.**_

_**Faith walked out as Angel come to the door.**_

_**"Hey Angel go right in" Faith says walking away.**_

_**"Thanks Faith" Angel says walking into the room.**_

_**Back at Buffy and Angel's room Riley showed up. Buffy was laying down resting. So she didn't hear anything. Riley realized that the door was unlocked and let himself in. Buffy woke up at the door opening and said "Angel?."**_

_**"Nope not Angel. But I am here to have fun" Riley says closing the door with a grin on his face.**_

_**"No Riley please No" Buffy says trying to get away from him.**_

_**Meanwhile back with Angel and Darla. Angel walked into the room as Darla looked up.**_

_**"Hey"Darla says smiling.**_

_**"Hey we need to talk" Angel says walking and sitting on Faith's bed.**_

_**"Okay what about?" Darla says looking at him.**_

_**"Us. Darla. We need to talk about Us" Angel says trying to find the right words to say.**_

_**"Oh okay" Darla says already knowing what Angel's going to do.**_

_**"I don't think this is going to work out Darla" Angel says slowly.**_

_**"What why?" Darla says a little upset.**_

_**"Cause it hasn't been working with us for months. You've become more of a bitch. Your a spoiled little rich girl. it's just not going to work out" Angel says getting up and walking to the door.**_

_**"But Angel" Darla says with tears in her eyes.**_

_**"No but Angel. Goodbye Darla" Angel says walking out of the room.**_

_**At the Bronze Faith,And Spike are having a ball. Dancing around and drinking everything in sight. If only they knew what was going on back in the dorm rooms.**_

_**Back at buffy and Angel's room. Riley was walking towards the bed.**_

_**"Riley please No" Buffy says crying freely.**_

_**"No Buffy you break up with me to go out with this bastard. We were going good until Angel came into the picture. Now your going to pay" Riley says climbing ontop of her.**_

_**"No someone help me please" Buffy says trying to push Riley off but he was to strong.**_

_**"Shut the hell up" Riley says slapping her.**_

_**Riley started to rip Buffy's clothes off of her with one hand. He was roftly touching her legs and arms. Most likely going to bruise. And she has a mark forming on her face where he slapped her.**_

_**Buffy was thinking God what have I gotten myself into. Please someone help me**_

_**In princple Zagorski's room she was reading a book thinking Boy it's quiet. something's up. Mrs. Zagorski was petting her dogs Lucky and Queenie. If only she knew what was going on.**_

_**Back in Darla and Faith's room. Darla was very upset. She went into her bathroom and found a bottle of asprin. She began to shallow 5 at a time. After about 15 minutes she finished the bottle. She began walking to her bed and clasped before she got there. Darla was apssed out on the floor from a drug overdose.**_

_**Angel was almost at his room. When he heard load noises from inside the room. He ran to the door and unlocked it. When he got inside he saw. Buffy trying to get Riley off of her. Riley was trying to Rap her. She had ripped clothes on and Bruises all over her. Angel ran over there and through Riley off of her.**_

_**"Get the Fuck away from her" Angel says standing infront of Buffy.**_

_**"No she's mine you stoled her away from me. You and that whore is going to pay" Riley says standing up.**_

_**"Wrong answer your going to pay for what you did to Buffy"Angel says punching him in the face.**_

_**Angel and Riley began beating each other back and forth. Finally Angel got the upper hand and knocked Riley out. After Riley hit the floor Angel rushed to Buffy's side.**_

_**"Oh My God baby I'm so sorry I wasn'y here" Angel says taking her into his arms.**_

_**"Angel" Buffy finally says sobbing on his chest. She was shaking harder with every sob she had.**_

_**"ssshhh he isn't going to touch you ever again" Angel says rubbing her back.**_

_**Just than Princple Zagorski ran into the room. She looked and saw Riley knocked out on the floor and Buffy on the bed sobbing in Angel's arms.**_

_**"What the fuck happend?" Princple Zagorski asks still looking around.**_

_**"That Bastard just attempted to rape Buffy" Angel says looking at Princple Zagorski**_

_**"He did what" Princple Zagorski says picking Riley off the floor.**_

_**"But It's not what you think Princple Zagorski" Riley says trying to get himself out of this sittuation.**_

_**"Shut up Shithead. Your expelled from the ship as soom as we get to Brazil. Once there your to get off the ship. And we are never to see you again" Princple Zagorski says pushing Riley out of the room.**_

_**Back at the bronze with Spike and Faith. They were sitting at the table in the courner.**_

_**"I should be going" Faith says kissing Spike again on the lips.**_

_**"Okay baby. I'll see you tomorrow" Spike says kissing her forcefully.**_

_**"Okay" Faith says standing up and walking away to her room.**_

_**Back with Buffy and Angel in there room. Buffy was still sobbing on Angel's shoulder. Angel was rubbing her back and looking at her wounds. Some were still bleeding.**_

_**"Baby I need to clean your cuts. They are still bleeding" Angel says gently moving her away from him.**_

_**"Okay" Buffy says leaning up on her own.**_

_**Angel got a first aid kit out of the bathroom and started cleaning her wounds. After they were cleaned and wrapped up Angel put the First aid kit away. When he came back he noticed Buffy shivering.**_

_**"Baby what draw is your PJ's in" Angel asks sitting next to her on the bed.**_

_**"3rd one" Buffy says looking at her feet.**_

_**Angel went over and grabbed her some PJ's. He gently changed her or at least tried to without hurting her. But she was scared of him touching her. He swore from that point on that Riley was a dead man.**_

_**Back at Darla and Faith's room. Faith was ouside getting her key out. She noticed the door was open. So she put her keu away and walked inside. What she saw scared the shit out of her. Darla was outcold on the floor and there was an empty bottle of asprin next to her body. Faith ran over to Darla and bent down next to her.**_

_**"Darla come on wake up" Faith says shaking her.**_

_**Darla did not respond so Faith stood up and ran out the room. Faith ran down the hall yelling "We need help now. some one help". At this point Mrs. Zagorski was coming out of her office after leaving Riley there.**_

_**"What's wrong Ms. LeDoux" Mrs. Zagorski says walking to Faith.**_

_**"It's Darla she needs some help. It looks like she's unconous from a drug overdose" Faith let out quickly.**_

_**"Oh Fuck" Mrs. Zagorski says running to there room.**_

_**Mrs. Zagorski runs into the room and over to Darla. At this point she was coming too but was still out of it. Mrs. Zagorski turned to Faith and said "Go get the nurse and other teachers. I'll need some help with her".**_

_**"Okay Princple Zagorski" Faith says running back out into the hallway.**_

_**A few minutes later mr. Giles,Ms. Calender, and the nurse runs into the room.**_

_**"Faith I think it would be best if you go and stay in another room for the night" Mr. Giles says leading Faith out.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Faith walked out of the room and down the hall to Spike's room. When there she knocked on the door. When the door opened Xander was standing there.**_

_**"Xander is Spike here" Faith asks shaking.**_

_**"Yeah come on in his probley just getting out of the shower" Xander says letting her in and closing the door.**_

_**"Thanks Xander" Faith says walking over to Spike's bed and sitting down.**_

_**A few minites later Spike come out of the bathroom with his boxers on. When he saw his girlfriend sitting on his bed he rushed over.**_

_**"Faith baby what's wrong?" Spike asked bending down in front of her.**_

_**"Darla had a drug overdose. Everybody's working on her right now in our room" Faith says with tears in her eyes.**_

_**"It's going to be okay baby. Did anybody tell Angel yet" Spike asks taking her into his arms.**_

_**"No I come right here" Faith says looking up at him.**_

_**"Okay come on. Let's go tell him" Spike says helping her up.**_

_**"Okay" Faith says walking out of the room.**_

_**Meanwhile in Angel and Buffy's room. Buffy was restlessly sleeping in Angel's arms. She was clinging to him for dearlife. Angel was seating up looking out for her. Angel was thinking well at least I know she trust's me cause of the way she's holding me. Just as Angel was dozing off there was a pounding on the door. Buffy jumped up and stared at the door in a daze.**_

_**"It's okay baby stay here okay. I'm going to answer the door" Angel says slowly getting out of the bed.**_

_**"no no don't answer it please" Buffy says grabbing his hand.**_

_**"It's okay baby. It's probley princple Zagorski. I want let anyone hurt you" Angel says leanbing his forehead on her's.**_

_**"Damn it Peaches open the bloody door" Spike yelled pounding on the door again.**_

_**At this point Angel opened the door and let Spike and Faith in.**_

_**"What do you guys want at this time of night" Angel says sitting on the side of Buffy's bed.**_

_**"It's Darla. She overdoses on Asprin earlier tonight" Spike says sitting on Angel's bed.**_

_**" What she was fine when I left the apartment" Angel says looking at the both of them.**_

_**"I found her on the floor with the bottle in her hand when I got back to the room. I got princple Zagorski and than Mr. Giles told me to go somewhere else for the night" Faith says sitting down next to Spike.**_

_**"Peaches what did you do to her or say to her before you left" Spike asks flatly.**_

_**"I broke up with her" Angel says looking towards a shaken Buffy.**_

_**At this point Spike noticed Buffy buried under the blankets. He couldn't tell cause the light's were out in the room. Spike reached for the lamp and turned it on. What he saw scared the crap out of him. Buffy was all bruised and cut staring back at him.**_

_**"What the hell happend to bit" Spike asked in shock.**_

_**"Riley tried Rapping her. It happend around the time I left Darla's" Angel says holding Buffy's hand.**_

_**"Is she okay" Faith asked with concern. **_

_**Buffy just turned away and buried her face into Angel's thigh.**_

_**"She'll be okay. Princple Zagorski expelled Riley as soon as we get to Brazil" Angel says looking at his friends.**_

_**"She expelled Darla too. That's if she ever wakes up" Spike says smirking.**_

_**Faith leaned into Spike tiredly. Angel noticed this and said "Why don't you guys stay the night. Have my bed."**_

_**"Okay thanks Ang" Faith says yawning slightly.**_

_**"Welcome" Angel says moving Buffy slightly so he could get into the bed.**_

_**Faith and Spike laid down on the bed as did Buffy and Angel. Spike shut the light off and they all went to sleep.**_

_**Back in princple Zagorski's room. Riley and Darla were in the spare room. They were both asleep.**_

_**The next day Princple Zagorski cancelled xlsses cause of all the chaes that happed the night before. The next time they'll be learning anything would be in Brazil. In which they get there in a day or so. So all student's get to have as much fun as they want. Princple Zagorski had to stay with Riley and Darla.**_

_**Meanwhile back to Willow,Xander,Oz,and Cordy. They were all hanging in Xander's room.**_

_**"We have a day and a half to spare. What should we do to pass the time" Xander says looking at his friends.**_

_**"Well tonight we can go to the bronze" Cordy says smiling at everyone.**_

_**"Yeah but what do we do to pass our time" Xander says clapping his hands together.**_

_**"How about we go see Riley and Buffy. There probley in Buffy's room" Willow suggests looking over the group in front of her.**_

_**"Yeah Buffy here we come" Oz says standing up.**_

_**Willow,Oz,Xander,and Cordelia all got up and started walking towards Buffy's room. Meanwhile in Buffy and Angel's room. Spike and Faith left awhile ago. Buffy was sitting up in bed and watching every move Angel was making. And he could understand that after what she went through last night. Angel walked over to Buffy and Sat in front of her. He took her hands in his and said "Baby you want something to eat".**_

_**"No thank you. No that Hungry" Buffy let out looking up at him.**_

_**"Okay just tell me if you want anything okay" Angel says squezzing her hands.**_

_**"Okay" Buffy says smiling slightly.**_

_**Angel stood up just as there was a knock on the door. He looked over to Buffy and than opened the door. All of Buffy's friends stood outside in the hallway. Angel let them in and closed the door.**_

_**"Hey Buffster. Where's Riley?" Xander asks sitting down on the bed with her.**_

_**"Not here Xander" Buffy says looking up at them for the first time.**_

_**"Oh My God Buffy what happend?" Willow says rushing to her best friends side.**_

_**Buffy didn't answer she just started crying again. At this point Angel had her in his arms.**_

_**"Buffy what happend?" Cordy asks bolnty not caring that she's crying.**_

_**Buffy looked up at them through tears and said " Riley did this to me".**_

_**"Jesus" Oz let out saying something for the first time.**_

_**"Riley tried to Rape her. I broke it up before that bastard got to far" Angel says through grented teeth.**_

_**"He did what?" Xander says jumping up.**_

_**"Xander sit down now" Willow says staring at Xander.**_

_**Xander sat down fitfully and looked at Angel "What;s happending to Riley?"**_

_**"His getting expelled when we get to Brazil" Angel says thgihten his grip on Buffy.**_

_**"Why do I find that hard to Believe?" Willow asks looking at Angel.**_

_**"What do you mean?" Xander asks looking towards Willow.**_

_**"I mean we all know that Angel would have killed Riley" Willow says slightly smiling.**_

_**"You know she's right" Xander says pointing to Willow well looking at Angel.**_

_**"I know" Angel says looking over at them.**_

_**Buffy stopped crying a few minutes later and cuddled into Angel's side. Willow and Xander sat on Angel's bed. Oz stood in the courner near Willow and Cordy sat in one of the desk chairs.**_

_**Back to the Teachers longe. Giles and Jenny were talking about what happend last night.**_

_**"Riley had no right doing what he did to Buffy. She has done nothing wrong to anyone" Jenny says shaking her head.**_

_**"Yeah I know what you mean. She's a wonderful young lady. I hope Mr. Finn get's the right displenary actions made" Giles says sitting down next to Jenny.**_

_**"Did you hear what Darla did too. There's only so much i can take. It's not right what she did" Jenny said looking at Giles.**_

_**"And that is why she is going to have the right actions taking out on her" Giles sighs leaning back on the couch "God this is going to be a enjoable year".**_

_**"You got that right" Jenny says closing her eyes.**_

_**Back in Princple Zagorski's office. Riley was walking back and forth. Well Darla was laying down sleeping. Mrs. Zagorski was sitting in the outter office with her dogs. She was writing letters home to Darla and Riley's families. So they knew about tham coming home.**_

_**Back with the whole gang in Buffy and Angel's room. Everyone was sitting down someplace in the room. Angel sat behind Buffy on the bed with her leaning into him. Xander, Willow,Cordy,and Oz were sitting on Angel's bed. Faith and Spike sat on the end of Buffy's bed. They were all discussing about what to do that night.**_

_**"Maybe we can go to the bronze for a little while" Faith says looking at the group.**_

_**"No not tonight it's to much right now" Willow says looking at her bruised friend.**_

_**"How about we go to the movie room and watch some movies" Xander says smiling at his idea.**_

_**"Yeah that is a good idea" Oz says leaning up on the bed.**_

_**"Yeah how about we all meet there in an hour" Willow says looking at her friends.**_

_**"Yeah will meet you there in an hour. Oh and Remember to wear compfy clothes. Will most likely be there all night"Angel says watching all his friends stand up.**_

_**"Yeah see you in an hour" Spike says opening the door for everyone to walk out.**_

_**After everyone left and the door was shut and locked Angel looked down at Buffy. She was leaning up on his chest staring at the wall. Angel started rubbing her arm to bring her back form the daze she was in.**_

_**"Baby you sure your up for this?" Angel asks with concern.**_

_**"I have to get out and about. Even though I'm still scared out of my mind" Buffy says looking up at him.**_

_**"It's okay i'm not going to let anything or anyone touch you unless you say so or want to" Angel says pulling her closer to his chest.**_

_**"I know" Buffy says laying her head on his chest.**_


End file.
